


Bloody Hugs

by Listless_Songbird



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Buries my head in fic, M/M, not as angst as the title suggests, this ship is totally fine and alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listless_Songbird/pseuds/Listless_Songbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was "Percildan kiss in the rain"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Hugs

Vax'ildan stepped back from the beast as it slumped to the ground, all the life drained. Avoiding the pool of blood Vax walked over to a small rock in the forest clearing and sat down, allowing his daggers to blink back to his belt.

Looking around he checked to see how the party was fairing. Grog, Scanlan, and Vex were looting its den, and taking all that they could pack into the bag of holding. Pike was trying to get a hold of Trinket, who was a bit dizzy from doing two cannonball attacks in a row, and was walking in circles making it hard for Pike to heal him. Keyleth was perched on one of the monster’s legs reading her book on the magical properties of different organs. She was doing a much better job than he had done about staying away from all of the blood, but then again, she hadn’t been up close and personal like he had been.

Vax on the other hand, was soaked. His armor was coated in dark blood and other various monster bits. As Vax tried to get some of the ick off, he came up with a brilliant idea. Looking around for Percy, he found him watching Keyleth carefully cut away the heart of the creature, seemingly fascinated by the process. Vax peeled himself off of the rock and stealthed up behind his boyfriend.

“Percival, what no after battle hug? I’m crushed,” he said, and Percy spun around and took in everything in a glance. When he saw the mischievous grin Vax was wearing he immediately began to back away with a look of deep indignant horror on his face. Percy called out over his shoulder as he kept backing away from Vax’s out stretched arms.

“Keyleth? Could you possibly make some rain?” When Vax was still coming closer with his arms outstretched, he said, “I just cleaned this coat!”

Keyleth barely looked up from what she was doing, waving her hand as the clouds opened up above them. As streams of dark burgundy blood started to flow off of him Vax laughed and finally closed the distance between the two of them wrapping Percy in a tight embrace. Percy let out a exasperated sigh but tightened the embrace, leaning in closer and pressing their lips together. Vax hummed contentedly, rain falling down around them, washing away the blood and stress of their latest fight. 

From the direction of the den they both heard Vex callout “For gods sake brother get a room!” And they broke apart laughing

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Comments are always cherished


End file.
